


A Traitorous Heart

by blackash26



Series: Fakiru Week 2014 [3]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fakiru Week, Falling In Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir couldn't even walk around campus without being mobbed by fangirls. Mytho was the one to suggest that the girls might back off if Fakir was "taken". Duck was the idiot who agreed to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traitorous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2014 Day 3. Prompt: Gate.

Duck paced nervously in front of the gate to boys’ dormitory. She’d already been there for ten minutes and Fakir was nowhere in sight. She hoped she hadn’t gotten the time wrong again. She’d shown up for their last meeting an hour early! But she had checked the clock. Twice, even! She was on time.

So much for Mr. Punctual.

Just as she thought that, Fakir appeared at the door to the boys’ dormitory. He briefly met her eyes across the way before turning back. “Leave it, Mytho.” She heard him growl before he slammed the door shut and quickly walked over to meet her.

“We’re going to be late,” Fakir said gruffly as he reached her side.

“Hey, I was on time today, buster!” Duck poked Fakir in the chest.

He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say you weren’t.” Then he took her hand in his and tugged her along toward school.

Duck couldn’t help but smile at Fakir’s gruff apology. As was becoming second habit to her, Duck tightened her grip on Fakir’s hand and walked a bit closer to his side than she ever would have before this…plan came into being.

In truth, they were in no danger of being late. They had planned to arrive early together, just as they had for the past week. Fakir said it was very important that everyone saw them being all couple-y together as much as possible when they weren’t busy in class.

Handholding and kissing and spending all of their time together was pretty much the definition of a relationship, wasn’t it? But it wasn’t, really. She was just helping her friend Fakir have a life beyond being constantly harassed by his fan club.

And well, so what if they had started out not holding hands until they actually got to campus but now did it all the time when they were outside?

And, so what if she kinda liked spending all this time with Fakir? They were friends. She should like spending time with him. And, well, if the kisses were, um, nice, so what?

It didn’t mean anything. Definitely not. Even if, maybe, she wanted it to.

Because she knew it didn’t mean anything to Fakir.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few Fakiru Week drabbles that I've considered continuing. Would anyone be interested in that? I feel bad leaving Duck hanging. Thoughts?


End file.
